Glasses
by FinessMcGayor
Summary: Obi-Wan moans and groans to Bail about getting glasses.


**This was co-written with MyBellaLove16, as part of our Obi-Wan and Bail rp. This is gifted to CrazyTenor42, since she had a bad day. citizenjess and patientalien as well, because of their dinner party fic.**

* * *

Obi-Wan sighs and sinks onto Bail's couch, the senator sitting next to him. "Someone said I need glasses."

"Did they now?" Bail looks up from the datapad in his hand, his brown eyes gazing curiously gazing at the Jedi Master.

"Yes, because of this holo," he replies, showing Bail the exact holograph on his own datapad. "I beg to disagree."

"Are you drunk?"

Obi-Wan makes a noise quite similar to a huff—or, as close to a huff as the very dignified and classy Negotiator can come. "You're missing the point. And no, I was not drunk," he adds heatedly as an afterthought.

"I think you might need glasses, darling," Bail tells him, ignoring Obi-Wan's eye roll at the pet name. "Contacts for when you're in public, and glasses for home. They'd be quite helpful and would make you look very dignified."

That earns the senator a hand waving him off. "Nonsense, my eyes are fine. Jedi don't wear such things. Besides, the Council wouldn't allow me into the field anymore if my eyesight wasn't good."

"Oh, hush, silly man. They wouldn't take you off active duty even if you completely lost your vision. I'm sure the Council would merely put you in better-suited situations." At Obi-Wan's flat look, Bail sighs and searches his mind for a compromise. "Fine, just get a pair for when you're home. And no, they do not make you look old. Those comments don't work when you talk to your elders."

"Do you see my face right now? Do you, Bail? Your argument against my comments is pointless since you look younger than me." Obi-Wan might be calling Bail a few choice words in his head, but resists voicing them. He's supposed to be a Jedi and a grown man, not a teenaged street urchin. However, Bail keeps his insisting stare trained on his friend, and… well, Obi-Wan hasn't been able to resist that stare in a long time. "Fine," he all but moans, "I'll get some blasted glasses."

It is then a very wicked idea boards his train of thought, and he mentally rubs his hands together as a mad scientist would. "Oh, Bail, I have wonderful news. You have to come along and endure many painful hours of me trying to find a pair that doesn't look ridiculous."

Damn, he really didn't think about that. Bail doesn't want to argue further, lest Obi-Wan change his mind. "I'll help you pick them out, but know this: after spending all day with you trying on about every single pair of glasses in the store and unnecessarily worrying, I'm going to need at least four drinks. And you're buying."

Obi-Wan smiles, knowing buying drinks is a small price to pay for dragging Bail with him to buy glasses. "Fine by me. You can have your drinks and I'll go eat rocky road ice cream on your white couch." He leans in closer to his friend, eyes widening while he looks a bit maniacal. "I do hope nothing… happens to it."

"Oh, alright. I find those terms acceptable. And, knowing us, I'm sure something will happen."

Well. That certainly wasn't how Obi-Wan expected him to respond. Leave it to Bail to get out of a threat by saying something dirty. "You'll spill alcohol after you get drunk off your ass, and if you say something I find disagreeable, you'll have to get your couch cushions steam cleaned to get the chocolate stains out so no one thinks Anakin evacuated his bowels there. Our usual middle-of-the-week nocturnal events, yes?"

"Yeah, that sounds like us on a normal night," Bail agrees amiably. "And then I suppose we can do some things on the rug Skywalker bought us," he suggests, referring to the dinner party incident a couple months back. Anakin was making fun of Bail's 'pussy blaster' and the 'purse' he carries it in, so Bail shot Anakin in the leg. Anakin rolled around on the floor, bleeding on the old rug, and Obi-Wan made him buy a new one. Obi-Wan suddenly has flashbacks of that, wishing Anakin would stop insulting his boyfriend be a mature adult for one day. "It's a satchel, Skywalker."

However, Bail's idea of fun is really quite nice, so he nods. "Of course." After all, the rug is very plush and easy on his back. How could he not be agreeable to it?


End file.
